(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swimming exercise device, in particular, an exercise device that enables a user to simulate types of swimming strokes anywhere without entering into water, so that the user is able to achieve the objective of fitness swimming.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, swimming is a good exercise to benefit the body and the whole person. With increasing swimming lovers, people have higher demands for water safety and quality.
Seeing that beginning learners easily have a great fear of water, or wrong strokes in the water resulting in poor learning effect, a device that enables a swimming learner to learn how to swim with correct strokes before getting into water would reduce the learning obstacle to a swimming learner.
In view of the foregoing, a swimming exercise device of the invention is hereafter disclosed to achieve the practicability effect in the industry.